A Vocalist's Chronicle
by diruparadise
Summary: Kyo finds himself with terrible headaches...his body is weak and he's going insane, or so everyone thought... very similar to one who flew over the cuckoo's nest.


_Chapter 1: Illness Absorbtion_

The crowd could be heard beyond the dressing room doors. The band's crew was bustling about trying to get each of the five band members ready for the concert. Makeup was being applied and hair was being styled. Die was off in a corner attempting to adjust his pants as a hair stylist covered his hair in hairspray. Kaoru's makeup was complete allowing him time to lounge and watch the rest of his bandmates metamorph into their stage image.

A moment later, Kyo jumped out his seat ready for the concert. He then proceeded to take a seat beside Kaoru. "I'm defenitely going to need a break after this tour," Kyo sighed. Kaoru nodded his head in agreement. It had been a very long tour, hopping from country to country and playing three-hour shows. The whole band was exhausted. Kyo, however, had to be the most tired of them all. His performance sucked every ounce of strength and energy out of him. Being the lead vocalist had taken a toll on his small body. The drummer's job wasn't any simplier but Kyo put the most energy and blood into his performances.

"After the concert, go right to sleep," Kaoru instructed. Kyo nodded his head wearily.

"I hope I don't pass out on stage," Kyo mumbled more to himself than Kaoru. He was exhausted and his body was screaming perilously for him to take a break. Ten years ago, Kyo could've been on stage for three hours wihtout so much as a hint of fatigue. Kyo could feel Kaoru's penetrating eyes on him.

"Just a couple of more concerts then the tour is done," said Kaoru in his strong reassuring voice. Kyo gave a slight nod and feeble smile. Just a few more concerts and the band can rest their weary bodies.

Kyo sat back on the couch, closing his bloodshot eyes. "I think I'll see the doctor tomorrow," Kyo said unexpectedly. Kaoru straightened up and gave Kyo a worried look but still maintained his proffessional image.

"Why?" Kaoru asked in genuine concern.

"I feel ill," Kyo said with a shrug.

"How so?"

"I just do," Kyo said. "It's hard to explain, but I feel sick..." Kyo's eyes were still closed. "I think..."

"Well I'll let the manager know." The conversation ended at that. Kyo was unable to protest Kaoru informing the manager because they were interrupted by the staff's announcement, "Show time! Head to the stage!"

The band immediately got to their feet. Shinya grabbed his drumsticks, his muscular arms flexed in anticipation. Die checked his pocket for his guitar picks. Toshiya and Kaoru did the same. Kyo gave a stretch then followed behind the rest of his bandmates to the stage. The noise from the crowd grew louder as the band drew closer to the stage.

The band was then ushered onto the stage. Kyo, however, lingered behind. He was always the last to enter onto the stage. A minute later, he was handed his wireless mic and instructed to head on stage. At that moment, the adrelanine rushed audience errupted into defeaning screams. Kyo suddenly felt at ease. The dizziness he had felt earlier evanesced. The audience's response was never changing. A sinister grin filled Kyo's face. As he waited for the music to begin, Kyo soaked in the audience: their strenth, their energy, their adrenaline. He had a sudden rush that seemed to overcome his body each time he set foot on the stage.

Minutes went by like this until Shinya, Kaoru, Toshiya, and Die started the first number. The band had decided to go old school and open the concert with "Obscure". The crowd was a crecendo of shrill screams and roars of joy. Kyo brought the mic to his lips. This was going to be a long concert. Slowly, he allowed the sensation of the stage to completely absorb his mind. He could only hear the music and the growls from his vocals, beginning the piece with a triumphant scream. The pleasure of the stage surged through his body. The sickness he had felt left in those brief moments, as it always did during a concert.


End file.
